


Mother’s sin and Father’s joy

by Spence070



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Absent mother, Abusive Stepfather, Cult, Drunk Sex, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Waring Factions, overly protective father, parents arguing with axes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spence070/pseuds/Spence070
Summary: Laura a female lawbringer wants a strong child to someday take her place. Her priest husband she was forced to marry was too weak to give her a strong child. So when she travels into Viking territory looking for a criminal, and finds a drunk Raider all by himself. She knows what to do
Relationships: Male Raider/Fem Lawnringer, Original male character/Fem Lawbringer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Laura’s opportunity

Laura worked hard to become a lawbringer. She had to prove time and time again that she was capable. Once she finally proved herself, she wanted more. She wanted to pave the way for many more female Lawbringers. Thought it was difficult though, with many Priest being against it. But she thought, maybe if she could raise a daughter into a Lawbringer as well she could inspire more.

She thought about this as she trudged through Valkenheim snow searching for a criminal. A week ago a man had stolen several pounds of treasure from a wealthy family. A man who now had Laura chasing him through Valkenheim. She had tracked him to a small Viking village. A village that was in the middle of a celebration.

She snuck around the outer walls and eventually found a rock formation that could help her in. “Damn this weather” she muttered as she pulled her armored body up the icy rocks. Eventually she reached the top and quickly ducked down when she noticed a Viking walking towards her. The drunken muttering a burps of the Viking drew her back up to see the large man stumbling towards a tree. She noticed his large stature and muscles riddled with stories of battle. Whether they be scars or tattoos they showed he was a strong warrior.

The kind that could be a Lawbringer were he not a filthy Viking. Laura grinned and slowly moved herself over the wall to approach him. Once behind him she saw his hand move from his pounding head to his hip. Laura cringed “ew he came out here to pi-“ her thought was cut off by the Viking pulling out a seaxe to attack her. She quickly raised her pole axe and blocked it, she followed that with a strike from the pommel of her pole axe. It hit the Viking’s face and knocked him down into the snow.

Laura turned the Viking over, his eyes fighting to stay open and his blond beard covered in snow. She grinned again and started removing her armor “let’s make this quick before I freeze out here”. Just before the Viking could pass out he felt his pants get pulled down. Laura got on top of him “you better give me a strong kid, because you aren’t getting a second chance”. She began riding him as fast as she could trying to ignore the pain, it wasn’t often she jumped straight onto a man like this.

After a few minutes of bouncing on top of the drunken body she felt a strong hand grab the back of her head. She was suddenly pulled down into a deep kiss by the Viking she felt sure was asleep. Her eyes nearly shot out of her head as the Viking started thrusting back. After pushing the arm away Laura was able to raise her head up for air. She panted and gasped as she was impregnated, she looked back down to see the Viking finally asleep.

“Good, I get a strong child and this brute won’t remember a thing” Laura thought as she put her armor back on. She left the man to freeze in the cold as she continued her search, happy knowing she would have a child to help her before long.

Alexander shook his head and finally released the bridge of his nose. He turned to the young girl next to him, “and that is the horrid tale of how your mother made you”. He opened his eyes to see the little girl raise her hand. “Yes Anna?” He begrudgingly asked. “So where’s my real daddy? Can I see him!?” She asked happily before receiving a hard smack to the face. “NO! You must never associate yourself with those filthy heathens!” Alexander shouted. He pointed to the book in front of her “now finish your studies before your mother gets home!” He angrily walked out of the room to not hear Anna’s crying. But Anna didn’t cry, she simply held her stinging cheek “I will see my real daddy...I swear”.


	2. Training

Laura stepped down from her horse and looked at her house. The building was very large, almost too large for it’s three inhabitants. Laura hitched the horse and carried in the bounty of her latest arrest. She saw Alexander sitting and reading, which was odd considering he asked him to teach Anna.

She dropped the bounty at his feat which finally got him to look up. “Here, it’s the latest bounty” Laura said as she started removing her armor. Alexander smiles “ah good, this will be an adequate donation to the church”. Laura rolled her eyes “right...where’s Anna?” Alexander huffed and looked back down at his book. “In the study room probably misbehaving” he book was suddenly shut by Laura, “maybe she would behave if you were actually in there teaching her like I said to”. Laura spoke to him in a low angered tone, Alexander looked up “hey! You may be a Lawbringer but as long as our marriage keeps you from ending up in hell, I’m above you”.

Laura had to stop herself from nailing his nose to the back of his skull, she merely shook her head and went to get Anna. She walked into the study and saw Anna doodling drawings of warriors onto her books. Laura sighed and snapped her fingers grabbing the girl’s attention.

Anna’s head snapped up and she looked over to her mother. She grinned and stood up “mom! You’re finally back!” She ran up and hugged Laura’s leg. Laura looked down “yeah I am, now do some stretches because it’s time to train”. The girl’s Grin grew even more “Hell yeah let’s do this!”.

Laura flicked Anna’s forehead, “language” she said as she walked out. Anna rubbed her forehead, her grin refusing to shrink. After stretching Anna ran out back to see her mother with a wooden pole axe. She picked up her own and quietly shuffled around behind Laura. Once close enough she swung at Laura, who merely planted her pole axe between her and Anna’s attack.

The attack was stopped dead, “you’re too loud, if you don’t pick up your feet they’ll grind against the ground”. Laura explained disinterestedly as she turned around. Anna pouted “you said that big steps are too loud to. What do I do?”. Laura got into a fighting stance “figure it out or don’t bother sneaking”.

Anna growled and thrusted her pole axe at Laura. Laura blocked it and shoved Anna back. Anna quickly recovered and swung from her right, which Laura parried and countered with a pommel strike. Anna took the hit and grabbed the wooden pole axe with her teeth before Laura could pull it back. Laura was caught off guard by it and was hit in the shin by Anna before she could recover.

Laura bent down and held her shin “damn it all!” She muttered as she blocked another attack and punched Anna away. Anna fell back and held her nose “shit! You didn’t say you’d punch!” She nasally yelled. Laura stood up “I didn’t say I wouldn’t either. Remember that and maybe you won’t get hit”.

Alexander watched and shook his head “these poor sinners, were I not a part of their family they’d already be in hell by now”. He returned to his book but was interrupted by a peacekeeper walking in. He looked up at her “what do you want?” The peace keeper was annoyed by his tone. “I’m here for Laura, not to get talked down to” she said lowing her hood. Laura then walked into the room, a tired and bruised Anna behind her. “Alright Amy lets go, I want to be able to walk home before it gets late”. Amy nodded as they walked out, Alexander was going to argue but was stopped by a dirty Anna pulling on his robe.

Amy and Laura walked to the tavern, “so you’re really making her a Lawbringer huh?”. Laura chucked and rolled her aching shoulders back “wouldn’t have had her if I didn’t”


	3. A Few Drinks

Laura sat down with several drinks, “damn I’ve been needing these”. Amy sat across from her with her own drink, “while I agree you do, you sure this is how you want to deal with stuff?”. Laura slammed down a now empty mug “what are you talking about? I’m handling everything fine”. Amy rolled her eyes “everything except that temper”.

Laura slammed down another empty mug “I don’t have anger issues” she growled. “I’m just saying, if you don’t watch it. It may effect that little plan you left dirty and bruised back home”. Laura had to hide her own offended expression, “hey! My parents were way worse and look at me now! The first ever female lawbringer!” She said proudly. Amy smirked “who’s currently drinking away her loveless marriage”. Laura looked down into the reflection of her drink, “...shit”.

Anna sat in the bath as Alexander scrubbed her down. “That woman is gonna get us all killed” Alexander muttered to himself. Anna looked up at him, “what do you mean? She’s a Lawbringer, she protects people”. Alexander chuckled, “trust me, not even the law can save that mess”. He began to chuckle again before receiving a splash of soapy water to the eyes. “GAH! How dare you!” Alexander shouted as he rubbed his eyes. “Nobody talks about mom like that!” Anna shouted as she ran out to find her close and leave.

Anna walked through the village, the light dimming as the sun set. She walked to the edge of the village to find a bookstore. She slowly stepped inside to see the familiar red braids of the shop’s owner. The woman turned to Anna, “ah good you’re finally here, I didn’t think you’d be late”. Anna stepped up to her with a small sack of treasure, “I’m sorry but I really need it, so do you have it?”. The woman turned and grabbed a large weathered book, she turned back and handed Anna the book. Anna grabbed the book as best as her 7 year old hands could. She threw the money to the woman, “thanks, now I gotta go. I want to read this before my parents find me”. The woman took the money “enjoy it, and don’t let anyone stop your search for answers”.

Anna climbed onto the roof of her home, difficult as it was with the book. She sat down and opened the book across her lap. “Finally, it’s time to read up on these Vikings” she said looking down at the book. She read through it as fast as she could, “so they used stars for navigation...”. She looked up at the night sky and smiled, “and people call them mindless brutes”.

She returned to reading but was interrupted by the sound of someone drunkenly stumbling towards the home. She looked down to see her mother being held up by Amy as she walked home. She quickly hid the book next to the chimney and climbed into the house. She eventually found her way to the living room where her mother was passed out on a chair. “Damn Amy is fast” Anna thought to herself as she threw a blanket over her mother.

Anna then snuck off to bed, avoiding the light coming from her father’s room. Once she reached her bed she laid down and stared up at the dark ceiling. “Don’t let anyone stop your search for answers” the woman’s voice rang through her head. She sighed “mom and dad hate Vikings...”. She sat up and clenched her fist, “so it’s up to me to find them!”. “Go to bed!” Came her father’s voice from the other room. Anna laid back down “no one will stop me”.


	4. Dreams of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays I’m very busy doing nothing

Laura stared angrily at the criminal as he held a dagger to an old priest’s throat. “Take one more step and I send this dried out shit back to his god!” The criminal shouted. Laura hated this, hated that she chased the criminal into the church. Hated that the criminal had the upper hand, hated that she couldn’t rip him in half with her bare hands right now.

The criminal laughed at her, “HA! The great Lawbringer Laura, standing around, looking like she’s trying to shit out a brick. While I get rich”. Laura started grinding her teeth together thinking of a way to kill him without killing the priest. The criminal, feeling like he was on top of the world continued. “Here’s what we’re gonna do, you’re gonna give me back the gold I took, and I’ll leave wile you stay here like a good girl. Got that?”. Laura wasn’t listing to him as she was still thinking.

The criminal growled, “I said do you got that!? Ya deaf SOW!”. Laura continued trying to think getting closer to snapping. Then once the word sow hit her ears, the camels back broke, and she decided to end this. The charged forward, “TIME TO DIE YOU CRIMINAL BASTARD!”. The priest watched in horror as Laura’s pole axe spear charged towards him. In his panic he could only think up one word, “LAURA!”

Laura’s eyes shot open to see Alexander staring angrily at her, “LAURA! Wake up already!”. Laura still not able to comprehend the situation, shot her fist out into Alexander’s face sending him flying back. Laura calmed down and looked to see Alexander unconscious. She groaned and got up from the chair, “ugh I’ll be hearing about that one for a while”. She clutched her aching head and walked to the bathroom.

Before long she was in a bath trying to ignore her pounding head. Not long into the bath Anna walked into the bathroom, and then stepped back out seeing Laura’s tall body able to keep her chest above the shallow water. Laura saw her and sighed, “kid I breast fed you, why are you all of a sudden shy about this?”. Anna stepped back in, “Alexander said it’s rude to watch people bathe” she said still nervous. Laura had to stop her eyes from rolling, “why are you here anyway? Don’t you usually leave to go do...whatever it is you do?”.

“I go talk to my friend” Anna explained slightly annoyed by her mother’s lack of knowledge and interest in her. “But he left to rejoin the king’s army” she said sadly. Laura cocked an eyebrow, “wouldn’t he be a little young for that?”. “He’s 30” Anna explained. Laura was taken back, “30? What are you doing around 30 year olds?”. Anna smiled “he had nice stories of places outside the kingdom”.

Laura frowned, “what are my stories not good enough?”. Anna frowned as well, “not when they’re all about executing criminals!”. Anna shocked from her own words covered her mouth. Laura’s frown stayed in place, “answer me why you’re in here. Now”. Anna moves her hands back down, “I came for a bath” she said with slight fear in her voice. “Alexander washed you yesterday, now answer the question!” Laura was losing patience fast.

Suddenly the door moved further in and the book that was leaning against the other side was revealed. Laura looked and noticed the Viking symbols. Her jaw dropped, “where...where did you get that!”. Anna looked down ashamed, “I went around asking people for knowledge on Viking culture. I found someone who sold me this book”. Anna knew lying at this point would only make things worse.

Laura was furious, “what the hell do you want with those brutish idiots anyway!”. Anna’s head snapped back up, “they aren’t idiots! You just like to think they’re dumb to make yourself’s feel smart!”. She then grabbed the book and ran as fast as she could. Before she could get far she bumped into Alexander. Alexander clutched his bleeding nose and ignored Anna as he shouted, “Laura! You broke my nose you hate filled brute!”. Seeing that they would argue, Anna took the chance to run out of the house.

A mile off shore, a ship sat in the calm waters waiting. A whetstone glided across the blade of a large Dane Axe. The hand guiding it, struggling to remain steady with the adrenaline pumping through it in anticipation. Excitement sat within the whole crew but they were nothing compared to the man clutching the whetstone. “Soon men” the voice strong and low, “we’ll claim what was stolen from me”.


End file.
